天国 Paradise
by red.nixon
Summary: The cast of Trinity Blood land mysteriously in Strawberry Panic, and surprisingly, THEY'RE GIRLS!
1. Title page and info

天国ＰＡＲＡＤＩＳＥ

Trinity Blood X Strawberry Panic

I wanted to make the first page an intro, but I don't know where to begin. I guess it's a weird mash up of what happens when you mix coffee with trinity blood and strawberry panic together with hope. The title by the way for any who don't know Japanese or can't read kanji yet, is the word for paradise, tengoku. To keep up, you don't have to finish the trinity blood manga (ongoing) but you do have to finish strawberry panic, so if you haven't, go no life until you up to date! No self- respecting anime fan would DARE skip right to the fanfics without finishing unless they're the type that also read the last pages of books first.

So continuing on that, basically what follows is after ep. 26 of SP and you really only have to know the character relationships in TB because guess what, the whole cast is now FEMALE (what a surprise right?) I thought Abel should stick to black dresses, so he's obviously in 's, along with Esther. How is that not everyone's cup of tea?

I'll probably use blank templates on deviant art (all respect and credit to artists) to make sketches of each character as female as an opening for each chapter, but I'm not too sure yet. Either way, whether you were a fan of the mangas or animes of TB or SP, enjoy! 3


	2. Chapter 1 Abduction

**Paradise**

**Trinity Blood, Strawberry Panic**

**Ch. 1 Abduction**

**Nagisa's POV**

"Sh...Shizuma sama, where exactly are we going?" I stuttered. Shizuma dragged me out of the chapel and hasn't let up for over 10 minutes! I didn't know she was this strong.

What was poor Tamao's enduring; the whole chapel must be in a riot. It hasn't hit me yet that I was just abducted from the most prestigious ceremony in all three schools. My head felt airy.

"Something happened at the vacation home. My alarm went off." she replied sharply, fit and running effortlessly. I hardly heard her over my panting. The heels I was wearing were so tight around the toes that they felt cold even though it was almost nice out.

"Can you please tell me what it is? I can't believe that you would just pull me out like that! I can't walk, and much less run in these shoes. Can we _please _pull over? Shizuma-samaaaa" I complained.

She stopped on her heels and ducked down in a swirl of silver hair, like if a hole opened up in front of her.

"Wahh!" I yelled, I couldn't break that fast, and I covered my face with my free hand as I tumbled over her arched back. To my surprise, no fall. I breathed a sigh and opened my eyes a sliver. I was intact, no scratches or boo boos. I felt the warmth of a smooth pulse on my shoulder. Opening my eyes all the way, I saw Shizuma-sama's black dress folding over the loud red of mine. I was in her arms.

"Take them off." she said, straightening to carry me across her arms.

Blushing lightly, I reached backwards to slip my finger into the tight-as-hell heel ankle and pry them off. It worked, but at the cost of my image, I looked silly, bent in a full ring like a dog chasing his tail.

I could've sworn I head Shizuma-sama chuckle once, just a quick little scoff. Her gaze must've been warm like it is when she laughs like that.

"Itai." I hissed, the skin under was raw and blistered. It stung to touch it. "There we go-" I bit my tongue and popped them off.

She rocketed off again as soon as the heels made contact with the grass. She didn't even give me a chance to come back upright, and there, I found myself rolling dizzily out of her arms and onto the ground in front of us.

"Gah! Shizuma-sama!"

wham, she fell like a ton of bricks on my stomach, it made me wretch, an embarrassing sound. I wished silently that she hadn't heard that.

"Ouch." she coughed, pushing her face out of my stomach. My back hurt unbearably.

"Are you alright?" she asked quickly.

"No, my back," I rolled sideways to grab my shoulder which was also hurting from falling almost headfirst. It felt like needle spiders crawling up my back.

" Nagisa?" she sounded worried, was she behind me? Where was her voice coming from?

"Nagisa!" louder, stronger, Where was the voice. I tried to sit but I don't think I moved at all. It felt like my brain was an engine pumping bubble gum.

"Nagisa open your eyes!" I felt my chest get heavy, I could hear anymore. "Damn!" little bell voices, where am I falling?


	3. Chapter 2 Crossing Over

**天国 ****Paradise**

**Trinity Blood, Strawberry Panic**

**Ch.3 Crossing over**

**Abel's POV**

"Esther?" I heard my lips whisper. I did not make them, but they called her in my daze. I remember falling, somewhere soft apparently, I did not feel any bones out of place. "Should I bother opening my eyes?" I argued with myself dreamily.

Wherever I am, I like it. It's not like Londinium at all, are those birds chirping? I hope I'm outside. Should I open my eyes?

I was tossing over the options of staying blind in my mystery world or opening my eyes when I heard a familiar screech.

"EEEAH!" Esther's voice violated my silence. Come to think of it, I should open them.

"Who-who are you?" I heard.

I sat up, feeling the soft cushions of a bed before opening my eyes to a beautiful room bright with noon sun. It was night when I fell, was I really unconscious? That's odd.

"Ah..." I choked. I had something in my throat.

*Cough*

"Esther gasped at the sound and I did too. For a second I doubted the origin of the puny little cough. I tested my voice once again, praying I was merely dizzy and not brain-damaged.

*cough*

I felt cold chills at my fingers and toes. Panic.

"YAHHH!" I yelled, shriller than even Esther's cries. She responded with a worthy one in return.

"Who are you?" she demanded again, this time impatient pulling out her gun from the halter on her thigh.

"Answer me!" she clicked back the hammer. Even now, as I panic, she still looks so adorable with her gun.

"Esther It's me!" I responded in the same strange voice. I sounded like a girl! I grasped my throat and felt it was so slender and short. Shooting my hands up in front of my face I gasped with horror at my hands. My gloves fit so loosly that it looked like my fingers were broken backwards. I felt my new face, sensitive and blushed. My eyelashes felt heavier.

"Who's me?" she asked again, this time suspicious. Was I still in my AX uniform?

I ran my hands down my thin shoulders and felt something soft, supple. Pulling away the extremely baggy jacket I saw two large bulges under my matching oversized shirt.

I shrieked in girly horror as I finally realized I was in some terrible trap. The Methuselah we were chasing has us in a trance.

"Esther quick, where are you right now?" I wondered if she was even the real Esther.

"What are you saying? I'm here across from you! Who the hell do you think you are, where did you get those clothes?"

"Listen It's me Nightroad, please just focus, breath, where are we? Do you know this place?" I tried to rack for this image in my memory, if it was my dream, this is all part of a trap. The real me was somewhere in Londinium and the real Esther is danger.

"Shut up, throw over your weapon!"

"Esther!" I reasoned. I hated the sound of this stupid voice.

" NO!" A third voice roared from a pile of tiles in the corner. A third person?

" Nightroad! What the _FUCK _did you get me into this time?" Another girl. A tan hand bloomed out of a ridiculous pile of tiles and what looked like rafters.

For the first time, I dared look straight up into the expected ceiling. Above me the sky opened up into blue. This isn't even my sky!

The girl pulled herself out of the pile or rubble and gasped. She was in the same baggy AX costume as me. Had the entire team been captured and zapped with some kind of tranny-ray?

The girl froze in her tantrum when she met my eyes. She looked down at her hands too, small and hairless. Speechless she dropped her shoulders.

"Father Nightroad, requesting status report." All three of us jumped the monotone we had come to depend on. It pitched a lot like mine now, were we all warped into females?

"I'm fine, Tres where are you?"

"I do not recognize this address. GPS malfunction, rewriting tactical program."

I squeezed my head between my hands in frustration.

"For Chrissake put the gun down Esther!" I yelled. I felt expertly emotional.

Esther's clothes were the only that fit. I remembered that I had breasts now, and they felt real, I started to wonder "what if..."

Tres emerged from the broken closet doors and who I guessed was the feminine Leon strutted towards me, very pissed.

She reached out and hooked a strand of my silver hair with his new fingers and felt it, saw the deep blue of my eyes and the shine of my lashes.

"You're a chick too? Ah hell!" she rasped. He- I mean _she_ sounded just like herself or himself, I wasn't sure. No one would answer my question. This was important!

BAM! The door to the bedroom slammed open and panting was heard. Everyone inside flinched and reached for their guns, Leon and me having the most trouble with our baggy robes. Expecting fire I aimed it at the tallest girl's forehead and heard the smaller one gasp an clutch her.

I was twisted on the bed across the door directly in front of them, I was the first they saw. They looked so...surprised?


	4. Chapter 3 I'm a Girl!

**天国 ****Paradise **

**Trinity Blood, Strawberry Panic**

**Ch.3 I'm a Girl?**

**Esther's POV**

The door slammed open and everyone else reached for their guns. Damnit, I couldn't see their faces. It was good I was covered by an armoire, or they probably would have shot me.

I swallowed my pity for the stranger girls in the room with me and clutched my rosary.

Shooting out from behind the armoire I twirled on my heel and fired a shot in the direction of the door.

"NOO!" I heard, as I twirled back into the cover of the armoire. I hadn't opened my eyes while I shot, I always hated to see the faces of those that had to die for the church.

But they didn't sound like villains.

"Shizuma-sama are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine it's just a scratch, go get me something sharp!"

"Hai!"

"Sister Esther Blanchet, It is advised that you hold fire, these are unarmed civilians." A feminine monotone computed.

"You, who are you? Who are any of you and what do you want here? NAGISA HURRY" she added over her shoulder.

"We don't want anything, we haven't done any of this purposely. I'm sorry miss but where are we?"

That sounded like Abel's stupid mumbles. The only thing wrong was that it was horribly cute, and coming from the plump lips of a girl and not a grown man.

"I'm not answering you until you put your guns down! _All_ of you."

The girls put their guns on the ground. The one with long silvery hair, the one that sounded like Abel stood up cautiously. Analyzing her every move, she slowly walked to the armoire with his hands up.

"Esther please, there's no use for violence." She outstretched her hand for me. Beautifully long fingers. That wavery voice made me melt. She was so gentle. She _was _Abel!

"Abel!" I cried, my voice shaking. I couldn't hold it. I was so worried I was here alone. I jumped up and embraced her.

"Esther." she whispered.

"Please, we don't mean any harm. Just give us a minute. Can you tell me where we are?" she said calmly. I always admired how Abel could remain so calm in these situations. I refused to let her go.

The girl at the door balled her fists aggressively saying "Your at my vacation home off of Astraea Hill. I'm Shizuma Hanazono."

We're sorry. I'm Father Abel Nightroad." He had a way of saying things. It sounded like he was comforting a crying child.

"Sh-Shizuma-sama! Here!" A girl with strawberry hair handed her an amazingly sharp poker.

The girl named Shizuma patted her hand down and she dropped the poker.

The girl hidden behind her glared at us, frightened.

I let go of my hold on Abel and patted her side looking for her hand to hold. Her body was so shapely, It hadn't hit me that Abel was a girl now.

The tan girl had been quiet up till now, I wondered if Tres and Leon were those two girls with us.

She stood and walked very masculinly to the door and threw her oversized jacket behind her. Her clothes were so long on her that she had to roll her pants into a thick rope.

"You girls got somethin' up yer asses? We said we're good to go, so let us through."

"Leon!"

"It's annoying. All this drama. No one's gonna shoot anybody so just get it over with. Hey ladies I'm Leon, now let me through." she said, a little pissed but mostly impatient.

Robotically following the trend Tres chimed in "AX agent Tres Iquis III, code name Gunslinger. We must resume operations as soon as possible. Pursuit still in progress."

'Nice introduction' I thought. Couldn't she at least bow?

"Tres I don't think we're in Londinium anymore."

I giggled to myself at the joke. We definitely were not in Kansas.

"How did you fall through my roof then?" Shizuma snapped back. Her eyes were so sharp.

"Honestly, I don't think one of us has any idea how." Abel replied lightly.

The girl's black dress was wet on the shoulder I must've shot. Breaking away from Abel I bowed to her.

"I'm so sorry mam, I thought you were a vampire."

"It was a scratch, but thank you."

I felt better.

"My name is Sister Esther Blanchet."

Shizuma scoffed and the girl behind her spoke,

"I'm Nagisa...Aoi."

I smiled, but deep inside I knew we had more urgent business to attend to.

"Now can I pass?" Leon muttered.

"Please." Shizuma punched Nagisa behind her like a child and stepped to one side, allowing Leon to pass through.

"What I thought." he said.

Nagisa narrowed her eyes at him.

I watched Leon walk away and followed her, bowing to her and running to catch up. I didn't want to be in that room any longer.

Abel also bowed slightly and taking off her jacket, tied it around her waist. He was the only out of the three of us that desperately needed a bra.

Tres followed, without bowing, and clanked to a stop outside in the hall.

To everyone's surprise, Tres tore all of the hanging clothes off in a single swipe. The only thing left were some very very short shorts and tank-top looking shirt.

"Tres!" I yelled, hiding my blush. What would the two other girls think.

"Tres, I'm jealous, I wish I could do the same thing right about now."

"Abel!" I scolded her.

"Previous garments obstructed mobility and speed. These are 79% more practical Sister Esther."

"I guess." She looked like a super model with her cropped hair. Even as a girl, Tres had the same cold eyes. Now though, they were rimmed with long babyish lashes. Everyone looked so beautiful I felt plain.

The two girls watched us as we walked further out looking for the exit. You would expect us to know how to leave a house we broke into, but I had no idea how I fell here. Then there was Abel's trance theory, but then where were we? I've never hear of whatever hill.

"Abel, before we go outside, I think you should cover your anterior region." I dropped the hint. She looked clueless.

"My what?" she said, wringing her wrist and pulling off her gloves. She stuffed them into her pocket, not wanting to litter the nice girl's house like the other two deviants.

"Your, um...chest."

"Oh, yeah! Haha, they sure are heavy. I have a new appreciation for the busty girls." she giggled. She was such a perve.

I punched arm.

"Esther wait!" It was Nagisa.

"Where are you all going?"

I hadn't thought of that. Neither had anyone else I guess because everyone stopped and scratched their heads.

"What exactly happened here?"

"Well, like we said, we're not really sure. We aren't from um, where is this again?"

"Astraea Hill."

"Yes! that."

"If you won't hurt us then, I'll help you get back home. I saw the hole in the ceiling, you must be hurt."

"Surprisingly, I'm not. I don't think anyone else is either."

I looked around just to check.

"Well I sure as hell am not." Leon shouted, way ahead of us. Where was he going?

"Well, where are you from?"

"We're from Rome." Abel said.

"Rome?" she was shocked.

"How far are we from Rome?" I said.

"You're halfway across the world!"


	5. Chapter 4 I won't say he's prettier

**天国 ****Paradise **

**Trinity Blood, Strawberry Panic**

**Ch.4 I won't say he's prettier than me**

A quick little butt in, I decided to go third person in this chapter. I'm not used to writing in first person so I guess the scenes happened too fast, but I did it because a friend of mine told me ppl like stories more if they're in first person because it feels realistic. If this is true, somebody say something so its not just her being weird. In third, I'll be able to communicate things a lot easier including what everyone's doing, and not just who the spoken character can see. By the way, If anyone out there has any tips or anything to say about the story, please do. I'm in no ways shut off when it comes to criticism, and if you're a Yuri fan, I love dishing out fan service lol. And also, Abel, Tres, and Leon are still guys at heart so I'll call them him and he even though on the outside you have to remember they're girls. It just seems more natural.

**Catch-up : It's been the night at the vacation home and the girls get dressed in somewhat fitting clothes and head back for the school. So basically, the elections are over and it's morning the next day.**

**Back in the Strawberry Dorms**

"Mornin' Miyuki-chan." Tamao said with a smile. She looked like she had lost something.

"Tamao, have you seen Shizuma today?" she said, walking briskly to her. Her eyes were still searching the halls.

"Etoile-sama? No, have you checked the piano in the common-room?"

"Yes, and the greenhouse, and the library. She's not anywhere on campus."

Miyuki fidgeted with her necktie, suddenly a new look conquered her face. A small blush mixed with anger flushed her face.

"Tamao-san," she began almost embarrassed, "Could she be in...your room?"

"What would Etoile-sama be doing in-" her face blushed equally. "Oh."

"Could she be?" Miyuki asked.

"I-I don't know. I left not too long ago and Nagisa-chan was studying her French."

"That sounds like easy bait." Miyuki quickly speed-walked to the dorm the two girls shared.

"Oh, ok, bye then." Tamao added in a low voice. Turning to walk away, she couldn't help but feel disheartened. Shizuma hadn't let go of Nagisa yet, huh.

"Shizuma-baka!" Miyuki yelled, storming into the empty dorm room. The French textbook lay open and a page folded inside read in hideous roman letters.

Something was off.

Miyuki examined the room, standing perfectly silent, almost holding her breath to hear any noise.

In the corner of the room a small water boiler bubbled frantically.

Nagisa was an air-head, but she wasn't _that_ careless.

"Nagisa?" she tried. No answer.

She debated with herself whether or not to open the bathroom door. What if she was in the bath? She didn't want to see that.

Knocking on the door she tried a different name.

"Shizuma!"

Still no answer.

"Damnit." she spat to herself. There was a student Council meeting in less than an hour and shizuma was missing again.

After seeing Nagisa's room, new suspicions arose.

"She knows I don't approve of this." she whispered angrily to herself.

There was only one place she hadn't checked. The keys in her pocket seemed somehow heavier, as if they guessed her thoughts exactly.

"Kaori." the name echoed in her head. Regretting even mentioning her name, the new sadness flooded her.

She knew it was the only place Shizuma would be other than with Nagisa.

**In the woods near the strawberry dorms**

"It's just a bit farther, promise."

Nagisa and Shizuma led the team of clueless girls through to woods to the dorms. It was decided that until Shizuma could call to fix the roof, they would have to stay hidden. The world that they spoke of was on the other side of the globe, and the second moon never existed in this world.

"Abel." Esther whispered urgently to him as she reached for his hand. "How do you think we got here?"

"To be honest, I have no idea." He replied, dumbfounded.

"What if we arn't really here? What if it's a dream?"

"We can't. You know who, _what_ I am. I was almost 70% Crusnik when we fell here. I can't be knocked out by any old slap from a mere Vampire." As he spoke, his stomach burned with fear. He started to doubt his sanity.

"Positive, Father Nightroad being rendered unconscious by a mere Methuselah is highly improbable. It is advised that Sister stay vigilant." Tres computed.

"Tres, is your GPS still out?" Abel asked quietly.

"Positive. GPS signal lost on arrival to 'Astraea'."

"Damn." he hissed.

"Ok girls, here we are."

**In Kaori's abandoned room**

Miyuki leaned her forehead against the window. The heaviness of the aura in this room was unbearable. She dropped her head in her hands and tried to chase her thoughts away from who was lying dead in this room not so long ago. She saw clearly the face of the girl carved into the inside of her eyelids. Shaking her head, a single tear ran down her pale cheeks.

She didn't hear the world anymore. She was lost again in the past.

_"Shizuma!"_

_She heard glass shatter on the other side of the door. The fabric of the curtains rip and the metal that they clung to pulled down._

_"Shizuma!"_

_The weak voice inside just whimpered in both anger and sorrow. More glass shattering, more tearing, more whimpering._

Miyuki kneeled on the floor and cried. Cried over the days when her life seemed complete, before Kaori, and before the Etoile election.

Shizuma's voice used to be gently, high and lovely. Now it was deep, buried under all her suffering. She would never forget when Shizuma's happiness was torn.

"Miyuki..." a little voice said worriedly.

"Shizuma-sama?" Miyuki turned to the voice, fresh like the days when they would laugh together.

It was Nagisa.

"Miyuki what's the matter?"

"Nothing." she said coldly, wiping away the tears in her eyes roughly.

She stood and walked towards the door to leave.

Nagisa blocked the door, suddenly very animated.

"Uh-I can't let you leave yet!" she blurted out.

Behind her, the group of girls pressed their backs to the wall and held their breaths. Oh no, they were about to be discovered. The Sister was gonna have their asses for this.

"Why not?" was her reply. She seemed itching to leave the dark room.

"Um, well, uh, I forgot." she tied to buy time. She tried to signal for them to leave.

"Girl do you know where you are? Do not disrespect the dead."

"I'm so sorry Miyuki, I just need to talk to you." with her heel she found Shizuma's and tapped it hard. The girls turned and ran to Nagisa's dorm as quickly as possible. Miyuki felt their steps from inside the room.

"Hey! Who's running out there?" She scolded over Nagisa's head.

Nagisa let go of the door frame she was clutching with all her life's strength and bowed deeply to Miyuki as she ran past her. Giving one sad glance into the room, she shut the door quietly, apologizing in her head for the noise.

'What was she doing in here all alone?' she wondered as she locked the door and followed the Student council president down the hall.

"In here! Quick go!" Shizuma shouted, opening the door for the girls and then shutting it, turned and walked at calmly as possible back in the direction she came from. Trying to steady her breath, she fixed her dress and hair. She looked perfectly normal, no mad chase here.

She bumped into Miyuki just as she turned the corner.

"Ah! Sh-Shizuma! There you are! Where the hell where you?" she yelled, out of breath.

In a perfectly calm voice Shizuma responded "I was in the greenhouse."

"No you weren't, I checked."

"Well, I left to go the cafeteria for a snack."

"They're closed until lunch for cleaning."

"Well then I was at the library, do you need something Miyuki?"

"Ugh, I give up on you." She groaned. "You have a student council meeting in less than 15 minutes! You haven't briefed the new Etoile!" she said furiously.

"Slipped my mind." she said, brushing Miyuki's hands lightly off her and holding them.

She leaned in enough for her bangs to hang over her face. Immediately, Miyuki's eyes narrowed in comfort. Shizuma brushed her nose against hers and her mouth opened, still wanting her kiss.

Pulling away, Miyuki shook her head and strengthened her grip on her hands.

"Your coming with me to the meeting, NOW!" she said angrily, she couldn't believe she fell for that trick again.

"You're so predictable little Miyuki."

"Shut up, let's go." they stomped away downstairs.


	6. Chapter 5 Bunk Buddies

**天国 ****Paradise **

**Trinity Blood, Strawberry Panic**

**Ch.5 Bunk Buddies**

**Just to clarify a tiny situation. This story was posted elsewhere, It's also my quizilla account. We have the same name, pic, and bio, but if you want, you can message either of my accounts. I do not own the characters in Strawberry Panic or in Trinity Blood, this story however, is mine.**

**In Nagisa's room**

Abel stood up from where he fell, still not used to his new body, he had fallen a little more than hard on his chest.

"Ouchie..." he complained.

"You're such a baby." Leon muttered.

"Yeah? Well look who's talkin' tiny." Abel teased back.

He was right. Leon was tiny, not like his male self at all. But he was soooo beautiful. All three of them were breathtaking in their own unique ways.

Abel was elegant and womanly, with a full figure and a long regal neck and eyes like lapiz lazuli. He carried himself well for his height, and had even grown accustomed to crossing his legs when he sat, to the gratitude of everyone else.

Tres was boyish and pouty, with his cropped red hair and narrow shoulders. He looked sporty and fierce, but it was in a way that made you want to squeeze him. His lashes hung so low over his eyes that they covered them almost completely.

Leon was tiny and girly, with a nearly flat chest and long waving black hair. His bangs hung above his always angry eyes in healthy curls. He was just as tall as Esther, and Esther was pretty short.

She couldn't believe they were all so beautiful. She was born a girl and didn't feel as feminine as them.

"Well, what now?" she said.

"I guess we wait for...what was her name?" Abel scratched his chin.

"Nagisa Aoi." Tres regurgitated the information mechanically.

"Yeah, her." Esther corrected.

Just then, Nagisa opened the door and skipped in quickly, shutting the door behind her, locking it, and leaning against it.

"Whew" she sighed. She was so adorable it hurt.

"Sorry for that girls, I didn't expect to be anyone there." She apologized.

"Who was she, that girl?" Esther asked sheepishly. Despite the situation, she was trying her best to settle in.

"She's the student council president, definitely watch out for her." Nagisa said, pushing herself off the door and plopping herself down on the bed that belonged to her. The adjacent bed was so neat compared to Nagisa's, which has papers and brushes scattered all over. The small water boiler in the room continued to bubble.

"Ah!" Nagisa noticed and ran to pull the plug out of the power socket.

Relieved, she turned back to the team, "Now I have to figure out what I'm gonna do with you guys." She held her head in her hands.

It was bright in the room, the Vatican team noticed the difference from their regular habitat. The room was so simple, no framed crosses or chandeliers.

"Woo" Abel shuddered. He was cold in his borrowed nightdress.

"Oopsies," Nagisa skipped to her closet and searched for her weekend clothes. There was only one person she knew who's clothes would fit her.

"I'm sorry Abel, I don't have anything that would fit you here, but Shizuma-sama does. As for you Leon, Will these do?" Nagisa pulled out a long white summer dress with embroidered yellow roses.

"Absolutely _not_!" Leon burst out. "I wouldn't be caught dead wearin' somthin' that frilly. You got any pants girly?" he asked, outraged. He clutched his locket as if his daughter would see him dressed that way.

Esther snorted, he needed to be more polite, and this wasn't his playground. Leon met her eyes and narrowed them into adorable slits. No more was the rugged, bearded Leon, now he was clean and his hair was glossy. Esther gave him a look that hinted about his politeness.

He understood her stare and quickly added "please."

Abel snickered. 'Do you have any fuckin' pants ..._pleaaase'_he said to himself. He was so damn immature it was frustrating. Abel continued to snicker to himself.

"I only have these." Nagisa lowered her head, as if embarrassed for owning shorts_ THAT_ short. They were only about a half-hand down from the top of the belt loops. Abel almost exploded in laughter.

Leon blushed and grumbled. He was wearing a long skirt now, and you could tell it was driving him crazy. He looked caught between a rock and a hard place. " Are you sure no pants girly?"

"Mmh" Nagisa confirmed."Sorry."

"Okay." he said, outstretching his hand. The shorts fell in his hands and he slipped them on under the skirt. Then, slightly more confident, he slipped off the skirt and stood up. She tossed him a black shirt with a cross on it and he put it on too, not even bothering to cover up his chest as he changed. Abel turned away shyly. Esther shook her head defeated, what was he gonna do when he had to change? Would she have to change him? She shook the thought and it's complimentary blush out of her head quickly.

Abel's face was a hilarious confusion of laughter and just plain perviness. Except Leon was still a guy inside, and so it lead to an odd mix. He didn't know whether to think he was attractive or not.

Esther roared in laughter at his figure. He was practically a popsicle stick with hair. If he had an ass, a little pinch of it would be hanging out of the skimpy shorts.

"You look like one of the Mune Pettan Girls!" Abel snickered. Abel was gifted with incredibly large breasts. Esther glared at him, why was the only true girl the plainest?

**(NOTE: Mune Pettan Girls mean flat chested girls, it's a Lucky Star CD)**

"You wanna go punk?" he yelled violently, but no one would take him seriously with that voice.

"Tres, you look about my size, what would you like to wear?" Nagisa offered the stoic girl.

"It would have to Flexible and allow for drastic movements."

"Okaaay, well...That's Shizuma again. Would the dress count as flexible?" She said shyly. Technically, it did. It had no legs, so it allowed for all the gymnastics he wanted. He wouldn't be fighting very many Vampires on Astraea.

"If it is the easiest for my lady, then I will accept it." The girl replied.

"So, yes?" Nagisa was unaccustomed to the way she spoke.

"He means yes." Esther clarified. It was hard to get used to his mechanical speech.

"Okay." She said.

She tossed it to him, and before she could even replace the hanger, he had already pulled the borrowed pajamas off and slid into the sundress. It was too adorable for words! His serious face in such a feminine dress. It was Abel's dream image, equal to Tres with a small child.

"Tresss" Abel's eyes glimmered with goofy admiration. You could see little hearts beating in his eyes.

"You look cute enough to eat!" hewhined, wishing he would look so boyishly charming.

Tres responded with the same hard look.

"It is suggested that you do not." He said robotically.

Esther laughed at this inhuman response. There was never a dull moment with these guys.

"I don't care _what's_ under that dress buddy, that's still gay." Leon pointed out.

"Jealous Leon? I haven't forgotten about you." he said kiddingly, making googly eyes at him." Although you aren't as cute, you frown too much."

"Shut the hell up damnit!" Leon barked.

"Shhhh!" Nagisa silenced them. She slapped her hands to her head. This was a small crowd of very rowdy guys that were suddenly girls, how the hell was she going to hide them from the Nun?

"Okay listen up please," Nagisa cleared her throat. " If all goes well, you'll all be able to stay with us in this room. We'll set up something for you guys, but thats up to my room mate."

"What if she says no?" Abel asked politely.

"Well, then I would have to see who's willing to take you individually. I don't want to split you guys up though."

Esther grabbed Abel's hand tightly again.

Nagisa continued in a low voice, the girls outside were returning to their rooms after the class.

"Miyuki-sama has the keys to the room we were going to place you in temporarily, so I can't trust that spot. If every goes wrong, I'll just have to see if you can stay at the vacation home. I'ts going to be hard though, the hole in the roof and all."

"I see," said Leon, "So if we can stay, do we just keep quiet in the room all day?"

"Well in a perfect world...yes."

Esther's shoulder's sunk. That didn't sound very fun.

"Well, maybe if we can get some spare uniforms, you guys can stroll around a bit. No one will know. Just stay away from trouble and the main grounds. There's forests all around the Hill though, so you won't be completely trapped in here."

The group looked at each other and nodded. Leon would have to calm down, and Abel would have to find a bra, ASAP, then they could go outside.

"Everyone get it?"

"Yes mam" the group responded.


	7. Chapter 6 Midnight Tea Party

**天国 ****Paradise **

**Trinity Blood, Strawberry Panic**

**Ch.6 Midnight Tea Party**

**Minutes after Curfew Bell**

"All right, is everyone settled in?" Nagisa asked. The girls had all found uniforms and were sitting in a neat row. Esther's hair made beautiful contrast with the black school dress. The only thing that bothered her was the ugly green neckties. Her habit was much classier. They hadn't been able to leave of course, Shizuma wasn't back yet from the meeting and errands, and the girls needed underwear and shoes. They were all waiting for Nagisa's roommate to return.

Abel raised his hand and asked softly, "What if she tells the head sister we're some kind of intruders?"

The School Nun was harsh, she had a reputation for intruders that was almost not Christian. Nagisa had warned them about her in a way that scared them white.

"We are some kind of intruders you idiot." Esther pointed out less than politely. For the entire time they were there, she refused to leave his side. She felt guilty and intimidated when he was a man. Not only was he much older than her, but he was always someone guarded, sealed shut. Now with him being a girl not to older than her, something clicked. He was looser, funnier to be around. She felt secure to hold his hand, not only did it ease her distress in her new mystery environment, but it was warm. It was familiar to her, being raised in a church only around women for the better half of her life, she almost preferred it.

"Well," Nagisa began, setting up the cups for their regular midnight tea party, "She's so much nicer than you might paint her out to be. Don't listen to my doubts, I'm just a worry wart." she said. She wrung her hands at how Tamao would react.

Abel smiled gently at her, almost fatherly. Esther stared adoringly at his face, tried to imagine the old him. She couldn't he was almost reborn from his old self. He had barely frowned since touchdown.

Abel felt her stare and turned to meet her wide eyes.

"Ah-um! You have something on your lip!" Esther blurted out.

"Oh? Where?" he replied, confused. His silly face twisting to see his lips.

"Right on your top lip." She lied sheepishly, covering for her awkward situation.

"Esther I can't see it," He said, pulling his top lip out in front of his face. He looked so stupid she wanted to giggle.

"Can you get it for me?" he said, leaning in to her."Please."

Esther's heart kicked into overdrive. He was so close. Gulping loudly, Esther pretended to search his face, and then reached out to smudge an imaginary speck off of his plump upper lip. Her face turned beet red from how close he was to her own lips. Her large blue eyes swam in embarrassment.

"Th-th-There." she managed to say through her stutter.

"Thank you Esther!" he said completely ditzy like he always is. Opening his eyes, he met hers and they both blushed. "Sorry" he added apologetically for the closeness.

Esther started to tangle her fingers together, "Father..." she said in a hushed tone. Girl or not he was still Father Nightroad. She couldn't forget what she felt for him. Being only inches away, her body liquefied.

Abel sensed her shyness and smiled gently, his hand inched towards her face. She took a deep breath, eyes sparkling at him. Her face wanted to pull away but she was trapped by something that shone in his eyes. _'Oh god, is he going to kiss me_?' she thought, _'no, not as a girl'. _Her lips puckered for his. Closing her eyes, she let his hands brush her cheek.

"Is it cuz I'm so cute?" he said laughing, his face in a broad smile and his hands pinching her cheek so hard it hurt. She opened her eyes and yelled.

"F-Father!" She tried to slap his hand away, but he kept on, now pinching her other cheek and stretching them into monkey faces.

"Hm hm hm" laughed Nagisa."You guys are adorable!"

"Hmph." Esther pouted when Abel let go of her face.

Criss-crossing her legs tightly, she bent over completely and hid her head in her lap.

Abel, still laughing, walked two of his fingers up her spine kiddingly, pleased with himself. '_She's just so fun to tease'._

"You can't stay mad at me Estherrr." he crooned. When she shook him off, he stuck out his tongue at her and giggled.

"It's fun being a girl." he said out loud, smiling widely.

"Hey keep your opinions to yourself." Leon said with his usual tone. He was ashamed to admit it, even to himself, but being a girl was fun. It was refreshing being this light.

"Whaaat?" the silver-haired goddess whined.

"I always knew you were a little wacko."

"Am nooot." he said childishly. "I'm just saying, don't you feel lighter now? It's so_refreshing_!" he said louder, stretching out his long thin arms, accidentally hitting Tres in his sitting spot on the floor.

"Oops! I'm sorry Tres." he said, snatching his arms back to his lap quickly.

Tres looked at him indifferently. "No damage received Father Nightroad. I would keep better track of your limbs." He could swear his eyes glimmered with anger for a second.

"Sorry." he added meekly.

He wondered silently for a moment if he could still reach Crusnik level, or if Tres was still an Android at all. After all, he had been losing balance and he has lost all satellite signals.

"Tres, any word form Sforza or Miss Kate?" Leon leaned over the line of girls to ask.

"Negative. Signal lost since impact."

"Dammit." he cursed.

"Okay, now we're all set up." Nagisa said sighing and patting her hands on her dress. She had been setting up while the crew chatted.

"Should we just sit here? Or do we come out after she's already sitting down?" Esther asked.

"Well, I managed to get you all in uniforms so she's not going to know you're intruders until you say so. Plus, here at Miator we have a cleaning system called room temps. Basically the younger students are our maids. Our made just happens to be a very close friend of mine, so there won't be any problems once we introduce you. You won't be discovered on her watch."

"So we just stay here all day pickin' our noses?" Leon muttered.

"Well, you have to during classes, but like I said, no one will think you're an intruder unless you say so. Even I don't know every student in Miator, so there shouldn't be a problem." Nagisa said cheerfully.

**Meanwhile in Hikari's dorm**

"Yaya-chan, c'mon!" Hikari said in her melodic voice.

"I can't find the cookies I made for today's Tea!" Yaya yelled from under the bed.

"Lemme help!" hikari offered sweetly, bending over to squeeze under the bed.

She could feel through the floor Yaya's heartbeat climb. Worried, she touched her arm kindly.

"Yaya-chan?" Hikari asked her blushing friend. Yaya quickly turned to face away from her.

"It's not under here." she covered for her climbing excitement. Getting up from the floor briskly, she saw the time on the clock was getting late. She quickly slipped into her pajamas and grabbed a small lace bag of tea leaves.

Looking at it, she sulked momentarily over her current relationship with Hikari. The scream from that night she kissed her rung again in her ears, intensely loud. She heard her same little voice ask behind her now,

"Yaya-chan, everything okay?"

"Never mind the cookies today Hikari." she said, still recovering from her near panic attack. "Let's just go."

**Back In Nagisa's Dorm**

"Shhh, here she comes." Nagisa shushed everyone's antics.

The girls straightened up in their places. Nagisa wasn't sure how she was going to fit everyone around the tea table today, there were already too many girls in the room and her roommate hadn't even walked in yet.

The knob clacked and creaked, the door slowly opened slowly to reveal Tamao standing stupidly, looking at the small crowd in the room. Her jaw dropped when she saw who she thought was Shizuma, but then realized it was a stranger.

"Tamao..." Nagisa started before the stupefied girl could say anything. Abel and Esther smiled warmly, while Leon and Tres didn't even meet her gaze.

Tamao closed the door behind her and cautiously stepped into the room.

"I have a couple girls I want you to meet." Nagisa said. You could hear the insecurity in her voice.

"O-Okay." she said timidly, bowing to them.

"This is Esther," she pointed to her and she bowed her head slightly. "And that's Abel, and Leon, and Tres." As she finished Leon uncrossed his arms and gave her a small wave and Tres made no move.

"My lady." The Android greeted her, and nodded.

Tamao's face softened. "Hello everyone."

"Tamao, there's something else I wanted to bring up today."

"Yeah?" she said innocently.

"These girls are going to be staying with us for a while."

"Oh, why? Did the sister not place them in a dorm?" she still hadn't caught on.

"No, that's the part I'm going to need you to sit down for."

Tamao sat cross legged on the floor and scooted into the table with the rest of the girls. The tension was almost tangible.

"Tamao, these girls aren't from around here." Nagisa reached for her hand.

"I could tell, they have such strange names." Tamoa looked at each beautiful girl in the eyes. She too felt plain, they had wonderfully sculpted European faces.

"They are here because they are from Rome, and through some unknown phenomena, they're here now, and they're all guys. Annnnd, they're sort of not _official_ students here, sooo"

"WHAT!" Tamao stood up from the table, hitting her knee. "Ouch!" she hopped on her good leg.

"Shhhhh!" Nagisa tried, reaching for her. But Tamao freaked out and just started ranting.

"Do you know what you could get us into, I mean realllyyyy know? We could get kicked out. We could get horrible reviews on our transcripts, good luck transferring when Miator sais you're horrible!"

"Tamao- chan please calm down, someone could hear you!" Nagisa tried silencing the girl.

"Ohhh, Nagisa! What did you do?" she stomped. Putting her hands up, forfeiting. "I can't. I can't. I won't have this on my hands." she sighed.

"Tamao, they need help, they don't even know how they got here or where to begin on getting home."

"What did you say again, they were GUYS?"

"Actually," Esther's little voice broke in, "I was a girl all along." She clarified.

Tamao slapped her hands to her temples and sat down again.

"Tamao, listen..." Nagisa rubbed her shoulder, "The sister won't know, she doesn't remember every student right? They can pass off for girls in our year. I got them uniforms from the school's emergency stash in the office. It's gonna be okay."

"What about the End of the Year field trip coming up soon? You're just gonna leave them here with some food and water like caged puppies? These are people! You can only hide them for so long!"

Just then, a knock on the door. The room fell quiet; Tamao and Nagisa looked at each other nervously. Esther squeezed Abel's hand.

The person on the other side knocked again, this time harder.

Tamao nodded and stood to get the door, there was no peephole so she braced herself holding the doorknob, and opened the door a filament.

It was Shizuma-sama.

Nagisa exhaled the breath she was holding in, and the rest of the girls looked at her expectantly.

"I came today to talk things out with the rest of the girls." Shizuma said in her steely voice. She wasn't usually in attendance to their tea parties, but today was special.

"How could you, the ETOEILE, let Nagisa do this?" Tamao scolded the former head of the students.

"They crash landed in my home, I had to do something." Shizuma said calmly.

"UGH!" Tamao sat back down on the floor.

Shizuma walked over to the water pot and set it to boil again, plugging it into the wall socket. The other girls would arrive soon.

Just then, another soft knock on the door. Shizuma, still standing, opened it and let in Chiyo, Nagisa and Tamao's room temp, a.k.a. maid.

"Hello everyone, I brought some cookies!" She said brightly, her blue-black hair neatly combed and pins removed for the night.

She sat down at the table and quickly noticed the girls sitting around her.

"Oh, hello." She said to the group.

Abel and Esther introduced themselves, then Leon and Finally Tres, at a nudge from Abel. Chiyo looked at them brightly and placed the bad off cookies in the center of the table.

"I knew baking more cookies was a good idea."

Nagisa eyes Chiyo worriedly, she was waiting until the last of the group arrived to explain. But what if everyone freaked out at the same time? That would be disaster. How many girls could the room hold?

Another knock at the door sounded while Chiyo chatted with Esther.

Shizuma again, assuming the role of the bouncer, opened it to let in Yaya and Hikari.

They too sat down, followed momentarily by Tsubomi and Kagome.

Nagisa's sweat dropped as she saw the room full of girls. Tsubomi and Chiyo had to move onto Tamao's bed, and Nagisa and Shizuma were on hers while the rest crowded around the small table. It was suddenly stuffy in the room.

After everyone had introduced themselves, Nagisa began the explinattion. Everyone was fine until she reached the word 'intruder'.

"What?" Tsubomi cried out.

"What if we get caught, what will they do?" Kagome said worried.

The only one who accepted the responsibility with an adventurous grin was Hikari, to Yaya's scolding.

"But Yaya, where else will they go?" Hikari pouted.

"I don't know someplace else!" she fought back.

Every one began to serve the tea.

"Okay listen, how about me and Tamao take two, and Hikari and Yaya take two?" Nagisa bargained, "Then it'll be easier for us. It will just be for the night. During class they will stay close in the rooms, or even in the forest, and in the afternoon they'll be in the dining hall. They'll be there just to sleep."

Yaya thought this over. Every dorm had two beds. If the stranger girls slept on one, her and Hikari could sleep on the other. _Togethe_r.

"Okay." Yaya surrendered with a blush.

"Really?" Hikari didn't think their argument could turn that quickly.

"You're right, they have nowhere else to go." She said apologetically.

Nagisa smiled.

"Alright, it's settled. Can you girls split in two?" Shizuma asked.

Esther refused to be separated from Abel.

"I feel safer with Tres." Leon said smugly, honestly not wanting to be stuck with the goofy priest every night.

"I'll go with Esther." Abel said, looking down into her blue eyes.

She smiled in response.

"Okay then, let's all calm down and just have our regular tea." Nagisa said finally, relieved that they were able to solve the problem in an orderly way.


	8. Chapter 7 Your Love Was Never A Sin

**天国 ****Paradise **

**Trinity Blood, Strawberry Panic**

**Ch.7 Your Love Was Never A Sin**

**About 2:00 am in Nagisa's Dorm**

Abel rolled over in bed. His arm just brushing Esther's back. Quickly, he pressed it to him, not wanting to disturb her. They had agreed to share a bed (the only other choice would be the floor) and the promise was, '_nothing funny'_.

He checked the clock on the desk and saw that the sun would rise before he would be able to fall asleep again. He was stuck in the dorm until class was over anyway so he had plenty of time to nap during the day. He cursed himself for being so sleepless. It had always been this way.

Giving up, he rolled to face the slowly rising and falling of Esther's back in sleep. Even though she was turned away from him, he could imagine her peaceful sleeping face. Thoughtlessly, his hands reached for the outline of her spine. The sheet they were sharing had been completely pulled around her legs, and he wondered if she was cold, being exposed. Gently, he pinched the sheets and tried to lift them up to her shoulders. He held his breath when she stirred, turning on her back and spreading her arm to touch his waist. If he was still a male, this would have been a problem, but his new female body had no issues with this touch.

The girl mumbled something lightly, her eyes straining and rolling under her eyelids. The silver haired girl finished pulling the sheet over her and whispered to himself '_when I was a man, and a priest your love would have been a sin. Now I am a woman, and it is also a sin._' Not guessing it would wake her, he stroked her forehead to calm her in her fretful dreams. His feelings swelled for her in this position. It took this adventure to realize just how close they were. In the Vatican, enemies got in the way. He also realized that anywhere things would always get in the way. '_Your love was never a sin'_ he concluded. '_I was blind' _He looked at his own shapely body. '_And now I'm a woman, and I have no chance with you. I can't do anything right_.'

Esther stirred again, this time rolling over to drape her arm across his stomach and nuzzle into his chest. In the darkness, he could see a tear form in her eye, and fall onto his breast.

'_I wonder what you dream of Esther. Am I ever the cause for your sadness?_'

The younger red-head continued to mumble so faintly, he couldn't catch what she was saying. She clutched his nightie, whining in her dreams, tears falling down her cheeks. It pained him immensely to see her this way. Without thinking, he held her tightly to his chest, throat tightening in emotion. He wanted to wake her from her nightmares, to make her smile. Still sleeping, she held herself to him like a teddy bear. His large chest was in the way, but he could feel her heart racing under her skin. He brushed his pink lips on her forehead, wishing out her troubles.

Suddenly, her grip on him relaxed. Her hands slid from their hold on his back and came to grab his. Hand in hand, she opened her tear glazed sapphire eyes to look at him painfully.

"Father" she said breathlessly. Still holding his hands, she leaned into his soft chest and finished her sniffling.

"Shh, Esther. You're scaring me." Abel said, stroking her fiery hair.

The tears wet the sheets under them. He covered the spot with his arm, pulling the sheets over Esther again.

"I had a dream you left me." Esther admitted in a frightened whisper.

"Oh." Abel held her tighter. "I would never… I am on your side forever."

"Thank you Father." The girl said.

The two stayed this way for several minutes until Esther's grip on his hands released and he guessed she was asleep. He rolled her over again and pressed his lips to her forehead again. This time, he kept them there until the sleep he thought would not come, finally overcame him.

'Your love was never a sin' he whispered before falling into restful sleep, his tall body curled with Esther's, lips still pressed to her forehead, sending sweet dreams.


End file.
